


Free Choice - Coming Together

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Day 7, Ending with a literal bang, Free Choice, M/M, Smut, pretty much pwp, with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Michael and  Bobby make love for the first time and Michael asks Bobby a question when it's over.
Relationships: Michael Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: 911 Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Free Choice - Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably the sweetest, most romantic smut I've ever written. I am so happy it's for these two because they deserve it. Hope you guys like it. 9-1-1 Week has been so much fun. I"m off to get a head start on August because wow am I gonna be busy~!

He gasps softly at the feel of a hot, wet mouth wrapping, _finally_ around the head of his cock. He pants, shuddering, as his lover's tongue slowly swirls around the head of his cock making his hips twitch.

“B-Bobby...” He groans as the other man slowly takes him deeper, bobbing here and there, using ample tongue and ' _oh god, is that...it is_ ', just the slightest graze of teeth.

Michael Grant's never been overly vocal during sex but the things Bobby Nash is currently doing, and the lack of fear about saying the wrong name in the middle of things, is making him more open than usual.

Bobby lifts his head, smirking up at him, mischief in his blue eyes, “Yes Michael?”

“Don't stop?”

Bobby laughs, “I have no intentions of stopping. Just...spread your legs a little wider, I want to start getting you ready while I do this.”

Michael nods, “Good, good.” He blinks, “Oh...oh okay.” He does what Bobby asks, trusting him completely.

They'd been dating a few months, there'd been some passionate kisses, some heavy petting but they were finally taking their relationship to the next level and at over fifty it was a hell of a thing to be learning so much about his body now. It was a hell of a thing to find someone who loved him, cherished him, _wanted_ him at this stage in his life.

His head presses back into the pillows on a deep moan as Bobby takes his cock back into his mouth while at the same time his slick finger strokes and circles his entrance. Damn Bobby's good, Michael hadn't even heard him open the lube.

Michael gets lost in the pleasure, Bobby's mouth on his cock, his fingers working inside him, opening him up gently, tenderly, making sure he's ready. He's so ready, he feels like he's going to burst.

“Bobby... Bobby please.” He manages to force the words out past the moans and Bobby lifts his head, smiling up at him.

“One day soon I'm going make you cum like this.” Bobby promises, it's absolutely a promise and Michael knows it. “But not today.”

He sits back, withdraws his fingers from Michael, lets him calm down _just_ a little bit while he slicks himself up and settles closer. Michael stares up at Bobby love, lust, and a little apprehension his brown eyes.

“Just breathe, we'll take it slow.”

Michael nods, he knows they will, just like they have everything else. “Ready.”

Bobby smiles that smile that only Michael gets from him and then starts to press into him. Michael's breath catches in his throat for a moment and then he makes himself blow the breath out, relax, open for Bobby, for the man he loves.

It's perfect, absolutely perfect. He shudders softly as Bobby rocks his hips, working into him slowly, giving him time to adjust, to just _feel_. When he finally sinks into the hilt Michael is near tears. He'd never realized he could feel so good, so full, so complete.

“Bobby...” He lifts a hand, strokes his love's cheek, “I love you.”

Bobby smiles and it's dazzling, “I love you too.”

Bobby bends down to kiss Michael and this somehow allows him to press just that much deeper. He strokes Michael's hip and up his thigh, pulling his leg to hook over his own hip and then begins to move. His thrusts are short, slow, achingly deep at first and Michael moans as they kiss.

Slowly, almost too slowly, but somehow just right at the same time Bobby lengthens, strengthens and speeds up this thrusts. Michael is falling apart beneath him and it's perfect. He can feel Michael's body working around him, his hips slowly syncing into the rhythm he's found and it's more than perfect if something can be more than perfect.

Michael's hands move over Bobby's shoulders, arms, upper back, into his hair as if he's not sure where to touch, hold, as if he needs to touch every part of Bobby that he can possibly reach while Bobby reaches deeper in him than he thought anyone could. Their breaths mingle, their bodies move together racing towards the end and then Bobby shifts, allowing his cock to stroke more firmly against Michael's prostate and he howls, the sound is one of shock and pleasure and need.

Bobby groans as Michael clenches around him, “More.” His lover gasps and Bobby groans again.

“Yes.”

He shifts, picking up his pace, strengthening his thrusts again, making sure he's moving, stroking inside Michael exactly how he needs to. One of Michael's hands moves from Bobby's shoulder, reaching for his own cock, but Bobby's hand moves from where it's planted on the bed, grabs his hand and pins it underneath his own.

“No. Trust me.”

Michael nods, he'd trust Bobby with anything. Bobby picks up his pace again, they're both panting for breath, but Bobby is very much in shape, needing to be as a firefighter. Michael can feel that coil in his belly tightening, the pressure building as Bobby drives into him, gives his prostate firm steady attention.

“Come on baby, let go, let go.” Bobby encourages him and it's all he really needs.

A handful of deep, firm thrusts later the coil snaps, the pressure is too much and Michael climaxes, his head presses back into the pillows as his back arches up and he cries out Bobby's name like a prayer, his cock twitching and pulsing between them, his seed painting both their bellies and chest given how Bobby is leaned over him. Bobby groans, manages a few more thrusts that somehow build Michael's pleasure in the middle of his climax and then buries deep with a cry of his own, his hips rocking into Michael with the tremors of his release, spilling deep inside him, completing him in a way no one ever has.

The pleasure ebbs, tears slip from Michael's eyes and Bobby kisses them away, understanding without words the joy behind them, the love, the relief, the _everything._ Bobby presses the foreheads together after a few moments, strokes the smooth scalp at the top of Michael's head.

“I love you Michael.”

“I love you too Bobby.” His voice is thick with emotion, but he means every word.

“Shower?”

Michael nods, he doesn't want to move, not really, but he knows they need to clean up. Bobby gently pulls out of him, but they both groan anyway. He helps him sit up, kissing him softly and then they walk hand in hand to the shower.

The water is warm, the touches gentle, the kisses loving. They don't take long but it's another expression of their love for each other. They pad back to bed naked, change the sweat soaked sheets and then climb into together. Michael pulls Bobby close, Bobby rests his head on Michael's broad chest and sighs happily. This was the perfect night. Michael wraps his arms around Bobby, lost in the moment two words slip out.

“Marry me?”

There's a half heart beat of silence before Bobby answers, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at RandoFando911
> 
> Comments and kudos are not necessary, but always appreciated.


End file.
